kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
1st Kaiju Extermination Arc
The Kaiju Extermination Arc (怪獣退治編, Kaijuu Taiji-hen) is the first story arc in Kinnikuman. It was shortened significantly for the anime version in order to reach the 20th Chojin Olympics Arc sooner. *'Manga Chapters:' 1-25 *'Anime Episodes:' 1-6 About These chapters have Kinnikuman protecting the Earth from various monsters in his own clumsy way. This is where he meets Terryman and Meat and learns that he is the prince of Planet Kinniku. Story Solo Life At the age of 20, Kinnikuman had already become known as a worthless chojin, however he wasn't completely dismissed. When the Earth Defence Force learned of an upcoming attack by space kaiju, Kinnikuman was contacted because of the unavailability of the super heroes such as The Ultra Brothers, PP-Man, and Spider-Man. Kinnikuman: Chapter 1 While being shown images of the kaiju coming to attack (such as Okamarasu, Eraginesu, Abdullah, Sheikian, and Acrobat-Seijin), he learned that he needed to create a finishing move. After a brief training session, he was able to find a technique that surpassed his Kinniku Flash, the Kinniku Beam. When the time came for the kaiju to arrive, a member of the EDF reported that, due to the embarrassment of having to fight Kinnikuman, they all turned back. At some point during this time in his life, Kinnikuman grew an infatuation with pop idol Takahara Nana, having bought many of her records. Kinnikuman: Chapter 3 In order to win Nana's heart, Kinnikuman attempted tried to impress her by showing of his muscles which only ended up angering her more. As a last resort, he called his kaiju henchman, Gorizaemon, to fake a kidnapping attempt on her in which Kinnikuman would save her. The plan backfired as Gorizaemon really did try to kidnap Nana. However, Kinnikuman was able to defeat his henchman and brought Nana to safety. By a simple misunderstanding, Nana thought that her manager, Hitoshi, had saved her and thus ran into his arms, much to Kinnikuman's disappointment. Save Planet Kinniku Kinnikuman received a visit from Alexandria Meat, who had been dispatched to find the Kinniku prince and bring him back. Kinnikuman: Chapter 1 Since Suguru's abandonment, the pig (King Tone) had taken over Planet Kinniku, and Kinnikuman was needed to defeat him. Kinnikuman, however, had no intention of going so was forced into a steel cage death match against Gouriki. He was able to win the match, thanks to the comical faces he made while he was being bear hugged, but was eventually bribed into going by Meat with a gyuudon. When the two returned to Planet Kinniku, both of Kinnikuman's parents gave him a warm welcoming, as well as telling him of his name being Suguru. Kinnikuman: Chapter 4 Kinnikuman's goal was to defeat King Tone in a three-round match of judo, boxing, and wrestling. Unfortunately, despite the confidence he displayed before the start of each match, he lost to Tone 0-3. Shortly after Tone's original owner, a butcher, chased him away from Planet Kinniku never to be seen again. With the title now opened, Mayumi reclaimed his throne. Because of Suguru's disappointing match, Meat was ordered to bring him back to Earth and train him until he was a true hero. Kaiju Fights Kinnikuman and Meat began settling in the small house, doing normal activities. Kinnikuman: Chapter 5 After watching a television show, Kinnikuman gets the idea to fight the Loch Ness Monster and get it broadcast to boost his ratings as a chojin. After proving himself by defeating a kaijuu, which was actually just a robot built by Meat, Kinnikuman was able to get the right to fight Nessie on air. Unfortunately, when Nessie finally did arrive, it turned out to be many times larger than Kinnikuman's giant form. Nessie simply licked him, which caused him to pass out. Kinnikuman was introduced to Nikaido Mari, a preschool teacher and friend of Meat. Kinnikuman: Chapter 6 Both he and Meat developed an obvious crush on Mari and would take different trips with her and her class, despite the fact that they would always beat him up. On their first trip to the preschool, the kaijuu Franky began attacking but actually gained the friendship of some of the children. Kinnikuman, who was hated by the children, wasn't able to fight but, Meat was able to come up with a strategy that caused Franky to run away. After an encounter with the kaijuu Abdullah, Kinnikuman and Meat met The Terryman, an American chojin from Texas. Kinnikuman: Chapter 7 Terryman would charge for his services against kaiju, but he became increasingly popular in Japan, much to Kinnikuman's dismay. After a while, Terryman came to Kinnikuman's house to brag of becoming Japan's sole super hero. An attack made Sheikian, caused a boy run to Terryman, saying he needed him to rescue his father. When Terryman kicked the boy, because he didn't have enough money, Kinnikuman, enraged, hit Terryman, gave the boy back his money, and went to rescue the boy's father. Terryman, after hearing the words of the Yamato Spirit from Kinnikuman, gave up his hero badge and went to help Kinnikuman fight Sheik-Seijin. New Characters *'Alexandria Meat' *'Terryman' *'Kinkotsuman' *'Iwao' *'Nachiguron' *'Kinniku Mayumi' *'Kinniku Sayuri' *'Shouno Natsuko' *'Nikaido Mari' *'Detective Gobugari' *'Nakano Kazuo' *'Earth Defense Force Chief' *'King Ton' *'Yoshigai' *'Yosaku' *'Torishima Kazuhiko' *'Gyuudon Lover's Club' *'Nakano Kimiko' *'Takahara Nana' *'Hitoshi' *'Alexandria Medium Rare' *'Alexandria Galbi Liver' *'Salami' *'Abdullah' *'Sheikian' *'Acrobat-Seijin' *'Gorizaemon' *'Gouriki' *'Nessie' *'Franky' *'Zangyaku-Seijin' *'Kappatron' *'Daibutsura' *'Mouko-seijin' *'Sprinterzord' *'Dai King' *'Giant Frog' *'Sokonashi-seijin' *'Tendon' *'Bazoogara' *'Apollo the Giant' Fights *Kinnikuman vs. Space Monsters *Kinnikuman vs. Gorizaemon *Kinniku Mayumi vs. King Ton *Kinnikuman vs. King Ton *Kinnikuman vs. Alexandria Meat's Monster Robot *Kinnikuman vs. Nessie *Kinnikuman vs. Franky *Alexandria Meat vs. Franky *Terryman vs. Abdullah *Kinnikuman & Terryman vs. Sheik-Seijin *Kinnikuman vs. Alien Two-Man Group *Kinnikuman vs. Zangyaku-Seijin's Father *Kinnikuman vs. Zangyaku-Seijin *Kinniku Sayuri vs. Kaijuu *Kinnikuman vs. Pandaman *Kinnikuman vs. Iwao *Kinnikuman vs. Nachiguron *Nachiguron vs. Space Monsters *Kinnikuman vs. Dai King *Kinnikuman vs. Daibutsura *Terryman vs. Kappatron *Kinnikuman vs. Iwao *The Machineguns vs. Kaijuu Gang *Kinnikuman vs. Kinkotsuman *Kinnikuman vs. Giant Frog *Kinnikuman vs. Sokonashi Seijin *Kinnikuman vs. Tendon *Kinnikuman vs. Long Legged Gon *Kinnikuman & Terryman vs. Bazoogara & Natsuko *Kinnikuman vs. Apollo The Giant *Kinnikuman vs. Kinkotsuman's Corps References Category:Kinnikuman Story Arcs